El ocaso de los magos
by llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll
Summary: Voldemort ha muerto y Harry Potter también. La guerra ha terminado pero ahora los magos deberán unirse contra una nueva amenaza... nosotros.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: todo lo conocido no es mío XD  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El ocaso de los magos  
  
PROLOGO  
  
Grimmauld Place 12, Inglaterra. 11:45 pm.  
  
-Listos? – Todos asintieron.  
  
Unas diez personas se encontraban alrededor de un libro. Miembros de la Orden del Fénix, entre los que se encontraban Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley entre otros. La operación había sido planeada minuciosamente, y todos confiaban en el éxito de ella. Pero aún así el nerviosismo que se cernía sobre el grupo se notaba en el silencio ininterrumpido siquiera por sus respiraciones agitadas.  
  
-Ahora... – dijo un hombre de pelo negro y largo.  
  
Todos se acercaron al traslador que los llevaría a una reunión de mortífagos en las afueras de Hogsmeade. De ella les había informado un auror que desde meses atrás trabajaba como agente encubierto entre los seguidores de Voldemort.  
  
El señor oscuro había incrementado su poder considerablemente, después de su reaparición en 1994 y su público regreso en 1995, había ganado adeptos como en años anteriores, matando a magos sangre sucia, a muggles y cualquiera que se opusiera a su ascenso al poder.  
  
El señor tenebroso había destruido casas y edificios... incluido Hogwarts en el cuál por fin logró entrar. El terror cundía entre la comunidad mágica y no mágica. Días tras día había más muertes y ya era usual ver la marca tenebrosa brillando en el cielo.  
  
Incluso el clima había empeorado, el día duraba menos haciendo más largas las horas de oscuridad. Nadie salía solo a la calle, era usual ver a la gente en grupos. Nadie se atrevía a salir después de que oscureciera... porque era una orden de Voldemort.  
  
A los aurores se les volvió a permitir el uso de maldiciones imperdonables contra los mortífagos. Pero el ministerio estaba destruido... el ministro muerto y el caos reinante impedía la organización. La mayor parte de los aurores fueron asesinados o simplemente desaparecieron, el resto cuidaba a sus familias, se volvían mortífagos o apoyaban a la Orden del fénix.  
  
Ya no había nadie que borrara las memorias de los muggles que veían los extraños sucesos. Los muggles ahora tenían conciencia de la existencia de magia y le temían. Porque Voldemort los asesinaba y torturaba.  
  
No solo en Inglaterra , desde otras partes de Europa les habían llegado noticias de la ocupación de mortífagos.  
  
Algunos decían que había logrado la inmortalidad; sin embargo, aún habían magos y brujas que se le oponían.. La orden del fénix estaba compuesta por sus más férreos detractores del llamado Señor tenebroso, incluidos aurores, estudiantes y cualquier mago capaz de usar bien una varita y eran dirigidos por Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Al tocar el traslador sintieron como se elevaban e iban hacia delante en un torbellino de viento y colores. Sentían a los demás porque sus hombros y codos chocaban.  
  
Tonks hacía ruiditos raros al lado de Harry. El nerviosismo se estaba apoderando de él cuando terminara eso aparecerían frente a los mortífagos, por ello llevaban sus varitas listas.  
  
Tocó tierra con los pies. Ninguno calló al suelo, pero antes de que pudiesen reaccionar se vieron acorralados.  
  
-¿que...  
  
Los mortífagos les apuntaban a la cara con las varitas, no se esperaban eso. Los habían traicionado. Sirius gruñó algo ininteligible.  
  
A algunos los desmayaron a otros les aplicaron el Cruciatus. Voldemort tenía la mirada asesinada fija en el niño que vivió.  
  
-Avada Kad...  
  
-Expelliarmus! – gritó Sirius desde el suelo tratando de proteger a su ahijado justo antes de perder el conocimiento por el golpe de un morífago.  
  
Harry vió como Ron cayó al suelo... muerto. No podía dejar que sus amigos murieran. Apuntó a Voldemort mientras recuperaba su varita. Estaba indefenso no podía pararse a pensar ahora en algo como la moral o la ética. Nunca había matado. Pero tenía claro que era lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
-Avada Kadavra! – la destello de luz verde cegó a Harry y a su oponente.  
  
Su corazón parecía a punto de salir de su pecho no podía ver nada... y si Voldemort estuviese vivo y su maldición no hubiese estado bien hecha o tal vez él realmente hubiera logrado la inmortalidad que anhelaba.  
  
Cuando se disipó el resplandor verde Harry vió frente a él a Lord Voldemort de pie. Sus peores temores se materializaban frente a sus ojos.  
  
El innombrable se observaba a sí mismo y luego levantó la cabeza con una mueca de triunfo. Pero antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa, su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron sorprendidos y antes de caer un grito agonizante perforó los oídos de todos. Y al momento siguiente la esperanza resurgió en los corazones y todos supieron que los días de oscuridad habían terminado.  
  
Harry apenas alcanzó a ver a su enemigo derrotado cuando una maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho. No vió de quien era, ni de donde venía, solo vió como la muerte se acercaba rápida y peligrosa, antes de irse para siempre de este mundo.  
  
Los mortífagos corrieron indecisos después de la muerte de su señor. Los miembros de la orden inconscientes empezaron a recuperarse.  
  
La noticia no tardó en difundirse, y el amanecer trajo consigo los sentimientos encontrados de toda la comunidad mágica. La felicidad por el derrocamiento de Voldemort y la pena por la pérdida de el niño que los salvó por segunda vez de la garra de la maldad.  
  
~*~  
  
Recordaba con pesar los hechos de esa noche, pero habría dado cualquier cosa porque todo terminara ahí.  
  
Quizás su error fue despreocuparse.  
  
A la mañana siguiente de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, los magos y brujas de la ahora reducida comunidad mágica salieron a las calles. Tal como habían hecho diecisiete años antes. Cuando Harry Potter derrotó por primera vez al ya nombrado brujo oscuro.  
  
Grupos de magos, vestidos con túnicas se agrupaban en las ciudades comentando excitados, el deceso del mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Celebrando felices.  
  
Y los muggles los vieron.  
  
Para ese entonces las noticias muggles ya comentaban las propiedades malignas de la magia y la relacionaban con cultos y sectas satánicas. Refiriéndose a los asesinatos cometidos durante el último año por los mortífagos.  
  
Las autoridades muggles llamaban a los ciudadanos a no acercarse a los magos. Que generalmente vestían túnicas y llevaban una varita.  
  
Los muggles tenían miedo, y cuando los hombres tienen miedo hacen dos cosas; se esconden o atacan. Y la comunidad no mágica al ver la reducida cantidad de magos y su ahora actitud pacífica no dudó en emprender acciones.  
  
Una bruja muerta.  
  
Un mago muerto a golpes.  
  
Magos heridos por muggles.  
  
Esas eran las noticias del profeta a dos días de los hechos. La desconfianza empezó a crecer en la comunidad mágica.  
  
Los gobiernos muggles estaban comenzando campañas de exterminación de magos, casi tan crueles como en la Edad Media. Los encerraban y cuando vieron que era inútil en muchos casos... comenzaron a matarlos.  
  
Hogwarts y otros lugares inmarcables, tenían sus barreras debilitadas tras los ataques de Voldemort y ahora eran saqueados y destruidos en una cruel cacería.  
  
Ahora los magos y brujas preferían esconderse, vivir como muggles... desaparecer.  
  
Y los que no se resignaban se juntaban y trataban de reorganizarse... no había ministerio mágico, pero aún existía La Orden del Fénix y son ellos los que ahora representan la mayor esperanza para la magia.  
  
Se había declarado la guerra. Una guerra inesperada y extraña. Muggles contra magos. Magia contra tecnología. Sobrevivientes luchando por poder ocupar el mundo por un tiempo más.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Holap! Espero que les haya gustado... en realidad subi este capitulo solo para ver si les interesa porque en realidad no se como va a seguir así que dejenme reviews con sugerencias ya?? porfis Gracias SiRiArweN 


	2. Escóndete

Disclaimer: lo conocido es de otros... la idea e historia es original (espero)  
  
Nota: este capítulo esta centrado en un personaje... pero los demás seguramente se centraran en otros.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Despierto. Miro alrededor, oscuro, frío, pequeño. Aquí hay comida. Si, me despierto y estoy en algún tipo de alacena o despensa.  
  
Siento que quizás acabo de llegar a este lugar pero... podría haber estado ahí por una semana o más. Es un lugar anónimo.  
  
Recuerdo... Harry... Voldemort muerto. Harry muerto. Y luego nada... debo haberme golpeado la cabeza o los mortífagos me tienen aquí.  
  
Intento abrir... se abre. Y estoy en... ¿"Las tres escobas"? Alguien debe haberme traído aquí, estábamos cerca de Hogsmeade, ahora pienso... ¿quien nos habrá traicionado?  
  
En el bar no había nadie, las mesas estaban botadas, los vasos quebrados. Todo tirado fuera de su sitio. Ni rastro de madame Rosmerta ni de algún cliente.  
  
Estaba atardeciendo y los rayos anaranjados de luz entraba por las ventanas rotas bañándolo todo e hiriendo sus ojos.  
  
Afuera en el pueblo no se veía movimiento, cosa que era extraña, teniendo en cuenta que Voldemort había sido derrotado. La duda la asaltó.  
  
Me miro... mi túnica está llena de polvo. Y no tengo mi varita. Al pensar en Voldemort vivo... un estremecimiento recorre mi espalda y voy a tomar mi varita cuando recuerdo que la he perdido.  
  
El astro rey comenzaba a esconderse y la penumbra empezaba a inundar el lugar. Me acerco a la barra y tomo una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Luego de pasar por sobre un par de mesas y vidrios rotos. Salgo a la calle. Una ráfaga de aire helado. El viento es lo único que se puede oír.  
  
Empecé a caminar. Todo el pueblo luce igual... no hay gente es como si una tormenta hubiera arrasado con todo. El sol sigue su curso y las estrellas empiezan a aparecer en el cielo sobre mi cabeza.  
  
A Hermione le dio un escalofrío. Era otoño y no traía capa. El otrora ameno pueblo de Hogsmeade ahora se veía lúgubre y vacío. Quería correr y gritar pero le atemorizaba el motivo de la desaparición de todos los magos.  
  
Su estómago gruñó pidiéndole algo de comer. Caminó hasta Honeydukes y rebuscó por algún dulce. Tomó varias barras de chocolate que puso en sus bolsillos.  
  
Al salir escuchó un ruido, pero después de mirar a su alrededor, se convenció a sí misma de que había sido un pájaro o algo así.  
  
Cuando un muggle se apareció corriendo y se paró frente a mí.  
  
-Que? – que hace un muggle en el único pueblo completamente mágico de Gran Bretaña. O bueno... eso era antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.  
  
-UNA BRUJA!!!!! – gritó el hombre... con un tono entre asustado y amenazador a la vez. Al gritar llegaron otros cuatro hombres con armas.  
  
-que... – Uno de los hombres levantó un revolver y la apuntó.  
  
-mátala! – gritó otro  
  
-y pensar que es solo una niña... – los hombres murmuraban entre ellos.  
  
-es una bruja igual que las demás... solo dispárale!  
  
La primera bala pegó en el suelo cerca de mi pie.  
  
–mierda!  
  
Hermione empezó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas, los hombres que la seguían le tiraban piedras y escuchó varios disparos. Uno de ellos rozó su hombro y el escozor que sintió la impulso a seguir corriendo más rápido.  
  
-Ayuda! Ayúdenme! –pero al gritar una mujer salió de repente y le tiró una piedra que le dio en la espalda.  
  
Pasó por Zonko y dobló en una calle por la que nunca había pasado. Otro disparo resonó tras ella.  
  
-Ayuda!!!  
  
Miró hacia atrás y tropezó pero por suerte no alcanzó a caer.  
  
-¡Por aquí! – vió a un tipo con túnica que le hacía señas  
  
-Desmaius!  
  
-¡Por aquí! – escuchó el grito de otra persona  
  
Ambos llevaban túnicas y tenían varitas en sus manos, por un momento dudó al ver que llevaban máscaras de mortífagos pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.  
  
- ¡Vamos!  
  
-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! –los siguió una cuadra doblaron en una esquina.  
  
-impedimenta!  
  
-¡Sigue!  
  
-¡qué hacen esos muggles? – ninguno escuchaba sus preguntas tan solo la instaban a correr. Lo siguiente fue un rayo de luz verde en medio de la oscuridad.  
  
-mueran imbéciles! – gritó el hombre  
  
-te dijeron que no los mates ni los tortures estúpido! – le gritó la otra voz  
  
-¿Qué está pasando? – volvió a preguntar  
  
- ¡Cállate de una vez Granger!  
  
- A la casa de los gritos – dijo la voz de una chica – a la casa de los gritos  
  
- ¿Quiénes son esos? – preguntó Hermione cuando reconoció al chico que estaba frente a ella.  
  
-¡Vamos, vamos! Van a volver  
  
-¡¿Qué mierda pasa?!  
  
- ¡Solo muévete!  
  
-¡Vamos!  
  
Subieron una cuesta. La casa se encontraba un poco alejada del pueblo en la oscuridad resultaba escalofriante con sus ventanas cegadas y su jardín húmedo, sombrío y lleno de maleza.  
  
-Aún no se atreven a venir aquí – susurró Malfoy  
  
-Todo cubierto... rápido entren!  
  
Entraron por un hueco que taparon con un madero suelto. Pasaron por el vestíbulo. Todo estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo, se veía igual que la última vez que estuvo allí. Luego entraron al túnel que los llevaba a Hogwarts. A la mitad del camino La mujer recogió lo que Hermione reconoció como la capa invisible de Harry.  
  
Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar a su amigo, aún podía verlo caer.  
  
Al fin llegaron al final del túnel, estaban justo debajo del sauce boxeador. Malfoy se sacó la máscara de mortífago. La chica resultó ser Nimphadora Tonks, que se sacó la túnica, dejando ver ropas muggles, y se la pasó al chico junto con su varita. Cambió la apariencia de su cara y cambió el color de su pelo.  
  
-¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Ahora nos vamos... rápido cúbranse con la capa. Ya sabes que hacer Malfoy.  
  
Hermione estaba totalmente perdida, no entendía absolutamente nada. Y sus acompañantes no parecían querer explicarle nada.  
  
Salieron del túnel ella y el rubio cubierto por la capa y Tonks iba tras ellos con el aspecto de una estudiante muggle.  
  
-qué hace ella? – murmuró Hermione  
  
-Ya te dijeron que te calles si sigues hablando nos descubrirán.  
  
Entraron al castillo que estaba misteriosamente silencioso. A Hermione se le cayó la quijada al ver a varios muggles pasear por el castillo. Draco la guiaba a través de varios pasillos y escaleras. Tonks se hacía la interesada en las pinturas.  
  
-Buenas tardes señorita...  
  
-Langdon – le respondió Tonks al hombre que se paró al lado de ella.  
  
-No sabíamos que iban a venir más visitantes.  
  
-En realidad no lo programé, pero desde que descubrieron este castillo he querido venir a conocerlo. Es increíble lo que hacen estos magos.  
  
-Si realmente sorprendente... especialmente el hecho de que no hay ningún tipo de instalación eléctrica. Además de poseer una buena colección de arte.  
  
-Sí, es lo que a mí más me interesa.  
  
Todo lo que ellos decían le parecía completamente incomprensible. Era como si... los muggles supieran que existía la magia. En realidad no se esperaba algo así. Por fin el hombre dio media vuelta y se alejó por el corredor.  
  
Ellos siguieron su marcha hasta pararse frente al cuadro de una frutera  
  
-Todo cubierto ¡Apúrense!  
  
Le hicieron cosquillas a la pera y accedieron a las cocinas de Hogwarts. Hermione volvió a sorprenderse al ver que solo había un par de elfos domésticos, además de un par de magos que no alcanzó a reconocer.  
  
Pero lo que sin duda llamó más su atención fue el líquido rojo que se escurría de una mesa. Al acercarse casi le da un infarto al ver a Neville Longbottom, con múltiples heridas en sus extremidades y con un cuchillo enterrado en el cuello desde el cual la sangre salía a borbotones.  
  
-No pudimos salvarlo – dijo un hombre pálido de piel cetrina y pelo negro y grasiento, como lamentándose.  
  
Pero ella no pudo escuchar absolutamente nada más porque al momento siguiente estaba botada en las frías baldosas de las cocinas.  
  
~*~  
  
-Qué le habrá pasado. Es la primera viva que vemos desde hace cinco días. Parece milagroso...  
  
-Por suerte la encontramos... unos muggles la estaban atacando...  
  
-Pero al parecer no tiene idea de nada  
  
-Pero como?  
  
Hermione escuchaba acostada, con los ojos cerrados. No comprendía bien lo que decían las voces, parecía como si se demoraran en llegar a su cerebro. Se sentía cansada, pero algo la inquietaba...¿dónde estaba? ¿quiénes eran los que hablaban?  
  
-Este estúpido mató un muggle!  
  
-Se lo merecen...  
  
Pareció entender algo. Abrió los ojos, veía borroso. Estaba en un lugar oscuro de pronto pareció recordar algo...  
  
-HARRY!  
  
Cuatro cabezas se giraron sobresaltados a mirarla, rápidamente se dirigieron a ella.  
  
-mmm... no por suerte el cabeza rajada no está aquí.  
  
-cierra la boca Malfoy!  
  
-Al fin despiertas, ya es de día son... las 11 de la mañana por si te interesa – le dijo Remus Lupin – bueno... Lo primero... ¿qué hacías en Hogsmeade?  
  
-Yo... fuimos a atacar a los mortífagos y luego... me desmaye y desperté en Las tres escobas... no sé como llegué ahí y esos muggles trataron de... matarme... – Hermione pareció pensar algo - ¿¡Por qué hay muggles en Hogwarts!?  
  
-Bien... tenemos malas noticias...empezó como un disturbio, y desde el principio sabías que era diferente. Porque estaba pasando en pequeños pueblos, en los mercados. Nadie se lo esperaba, estaba en la televisión muggle y en los periódicos mágicos. Cuando intentaron evacuar las ciudades, ya era demasiado tarde. Los muggles estaban por todos lados. Se enteraron de la magia gracias a Voldemort... pero como Voldemort los mataba los muggles nos temen. El ejercito bloqueó todos los lugares donde se suponía había brujas o magos. Mataron a familias enteras y aún lo hacen.  
  
-Hace cuanto...  
  
-Unas dos semanas mas o menos – respondió Snape – empezó al día siguiente de la muerte de Voldemort. Hace una semana los muggles descubrieron Hogsmeade... dos días después irrumpieron en Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Pero cómo?... es decir el colegio y el pueblo estaban protegidos era imposible que los muggles los encontraran.  
  
-Porque desde los continuos ataques de Voldemort – prosiguió Snape molesto por la interrupción - las barreras mágicas de muchos lugares se debilitaron considerablemente.  
  
-Pero porqué no nos defendemos... con magia – sugirió Hermione  
  
-No podemos – contestó Remus – somos pocos los que aún podemos pelear después de los años de oscuridad. Y los muggles llegaron con armas de fuego, bombas y ese tipo de cosas... antes de que nos diéramos cuenta entraron disparando y lo mejor que hicimos fue dividirnos en grupos y escondernos.  
  
-Mira... – Tonks le extendió a Hermione el mapa del merodeador. Ahí se veían varios grupitos de puntos. En varios lugares... en las cocinas estaban Lupin, Snape, Tonks, Malfoy y ella. En la torre norte, en la sala escondida de la profesora Trelawney. Habían otras personas en una mazmorra subterránea y en otros lugares que los muggles no encontrarían.  
  
-También está el grupo de Dumbledore... en la cámara secreta.  
  
Hermione la miró escéptica – ¿y como pretenden salir de ahí?  
  
-Con Fawkes... Albus dijo que era buena idea... mejor no contradecirlo. – murmuró Snape  
  
Quedaron en silencio. Los demás se fueron levantando y se dirigieron a hacer las cosas que seguramente tenían programadas. Ella en cambio se quedó sentada, minutos después llegó un elfo con un plato de comida.  
  
El resto del día transcurrió igual... todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer Tonks y Malfoy salieron otra vez. Nadie hablaba más de lo necesario. Al rato Los chicos volvieron con Bill Weasley, que se veía delgado y pálido.  
  
-Estaba escondido en un pasadizo a Hogsmeade – explicó Tonks  
  
Se acordó de un libro muggle que leyó una vez... "El diario de Ana Frank". Pasó horas pensando, digiriendo toda la información que recibió de golpe. Un reloj marcaba las 9pm. Cuando los elfos dijeron que la comida estaba lista.  
  
Todos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa y se empezaron a servir.  
  
-No vieron a nadie más? – preguntó Lupin. Tonks negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Por qué no salimos y formamos nuevas comunidades escondidas tal como antes...- sugirió Hermione  
  
-Eso es imposible... porque somos demasiado pocos, y a la mayoría nos buscan – Remus se deshizo de la idea de inmediato  
  
-Cómo es eso de... "nos buscan"  
  
-Pfff la pobre sangre sucia no tiene idea de nada! – se burló Draco  
  
-Cierra la boca Malfoy! – le gritó por enésima vez en el día Tonks  
  
-Bueno... había muchos muggles que desde antes sabían de nuestra existencia... así como tu familia, y los muggles que conocían la magia pero la odiaban como los tíos de Harry, dieron datos sobre nosotros... es más en los periódicos y en la tevelisión muggle, aparecen nuestras fotografías. – explicó Remus  
  
-Pero cómo podrían tener nuestras fotografías?¡?  
  
-No me lo preguntes a mí... las pueden haber sacado de Hogsmeade de las casas que destruyeron de aquí mismo en el castillo.  
  
-Mira esto – Snape puso sobre la mesa el ejemplar de un periódico de Londres. En él parecían en una página unas diez fotos de magos y brujas, con sus nombres y su edad. Bajo el título de...SE BUSCAN ESTOS MAGOS. Hermione localizó la foto de Dumbledore, Black, Lupin, Snape, Harry Potter, y hasta ella misma.  
  
Pero al dar vuelta la página vió la foto de su hermano, al lado de una entrevista. Ahí hablaba Sean Granger acerca de su hermana bruja y de los magos que habían matado a sus padres.  
  
-Pero qué...  
  
-Tu hermano es de los que nos odian... de los que sacan fotos y hablan e inventan cosas. – dijo Bill  
  
Ella recordaba que después de la muerte de sus padres el año anterior su hermano que ya era mayo de edad se fue a vivir solo y ella se quedó en Hogwarts. Habían hablado un par de veces pero nunca se llevó mal con él. Es más a él le encantaba que Hermione fuese bruja. Ahora la confusión era peor.  
  
De pronto con un plop! Apareció un elfo doméstico  
  
-Dobby?  
  
-Hola, Señorita Hermione Granger, Dobby creía que le había pasado algo. – dijo el elfo a modo de saludo.  
  
-Qué pasa Dobby?  
  
-Tengo un mensaje para los señores del Grupo de Remus Lupin de parte de los señores del grupo de Sirius Black.  
  
-Dónde está el grupo de Sirius Black? – le preguntó Hermione a Tonks  
  
-En el cuartel de la orden – contestó ésta  
  
-Qué pasó? – volvió a preguntar Lupin un poco exasperado por la formalidad de la criatura. Que le extendió un pergamino  
  
Lupin leyó el papel, abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
-Voy a ir – dijo pasándole el mensaje a Snape y luego a Tonks  
  
-NO!  
  
-Tengo que ir  
  
-Ya discutimos esto Lupin... nadie sale de noche y nadie sale a salvar a nadie. Menos solo.  
  
El papel llegó a manos de Hermione.  
  
"Black fue capturado"  
  
Era lo único que decía. Entretanto Severus y Remus seguían discutiendo.  
  
-Dónde? – le preguntaron a Dobby  
  
-En Londres, señor Lupin. Dicen que lo ejecutaran mañana, señor.  
  
Remus Lupin tomó su capa y se acercó a la salida.  
  
-Tú no vas a ninguna parte! Eres el líder de este grupo y no puedes salir! Ya ves lo que le pasó a Black! – le gritó el ex profesor de pociones. Tonks tomó a Remus del brazo, a lo que el licántropo se hizo a un lado molesto. – ahora a dormir, mañana nos levantaremos temprano.  
  
Cada uno se dirigió a algún punto en las cocinas donde trataron de acomodarse lo mejor que pudieron.  
  
Hermione no podía quedarse dormida, frente a ella estaba Moony como le llamaban los amigos, que se daba vueltas y vueltas.  
  
-Remus? – susurró Hermione bajito al acercarse  
  
El hombre la miró con los ojos rojos y húmedos. Ella lo abrazó y se quedaron así hasta que él cayó dormido y ella volvió a su lugar, donde el sueño se la llevó rápidamente.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Holap! Comostan? XD bueno... rápidamente llega este segundo capitulo XD aunque no creo que el tercero no llegará taaaaaaaan rápidamente pero lo intentaré... mañana viajo asi que... estaré como una semana entera sin escribir absolutamente nada.  
  
Contesto reviews...  
  
*Camila* : holaaaaaaa XD fue un impulso fueron mis dedos no fui yo... enserio mellon... además cuando lo maté me acordé de ti XD alomejor lo revivo wuaaaaaaa jajajajaja.  
  
Doriathen: bueno aquí va el segundo capitulo que quedó más largo que el prólogo =)  
  
Lorien Lupin: hola! Tanto tiempo XD ¿cuándo continúa "mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados"? =) yo queru leer de remusin... Xd gracias por tu review!  
  
Miki: hola! Mmmm si ron murió MuaJaJaJajajaJaJA y lo de Voldemort... en realidad no se me ocurría como describir su deceso wuaaaaaaa Xd si tienes alguna idea me la mandas y cambio esa muerte... súbita jejejeje  
  
Y mmm gracias a todos lo que leen y no dejan review y a los que dejaron review y .. wuaaa bueno eso numas...ojala que les guste (déjenme reviews con ideas gracias!)  
  
PD: ALGUIEN SABE COMO SUBIR EL FIC Y QUE ME RESPETE LOS ESPACIOS Y LAS CURSIVAS? Ayúdenme con eso ya?  
  
SiRiA 


	3. Fusilamiento frustrado

Disclaimer: lo conocido es de otros... la idea e historia es original (espero)

NOTA: Jejejejeje lo resubí porque se me había olvidado que una persona hablaba con otro acento sorry pero dice lo mismo así que no os preocupeis. 

Capítulo II 

Con un sobresalto Tonks se levantó ese día... tenía un extraño presentimiento. La oscuridad que inundaba las cocinas empezaba a disiparse. Miró su reloj... eran las 5:50 a.m.

Observó a su alrededor pero no vio nada que le pareciera extraño, así que intentó volver a dormirse.

Tenía sueño y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, hasta que se volvió a girar asustada hacia un rincón.

Se levantó y se apresuró a tomar un pergamino, un mapa, en el cuál vio como una mancha avanzaba rápidamente hacia la salida del castillo.

-Remus!

Se dirigió hacia donde dormía el ex profesor de pociones.

-Sr. Snape! Severus! – lo llamó mientras lo movía para despertarlo.

-que!?

-Remus... salio

Ante esas palabras el hombre casi saltó de su lugar. Con la varita hizo un movimiento haciendo que todos los que dormían despertaran al instante.

-Escúchenme...   – todos los habitantes de las cocinas lo miraban adormecidos - Lupin salió a tratar de "salvar" a Black... lo más probable es que los maten a los dos... – dijo con una sonrisa que no trataba de ocultar su enorme satisfacción antes el hecho -  pero... si logran volver quiero que ustedes estén alerta... porque seguramente van a seguirlos. Así que ordenen sus cosas por si tenemos que ir a otro lugar.

De inmediato los ocupantes de las cocinas tomaron sus pertenencias (que no eran muchas) además de prepararse bolsas con comida, en caso de que tuvieran que esconderse.

~*~

La plazoleta estaba infestada de curiosos, cientos de pares de ojos que recorrían con perversidad a los individuos que se encontraban de pie contra el muro que se erguía tras ellos indolente. 

Tres hombres y una mujer se encontraba de pie con las manos encadenadas detrás de la espalda a la pared.

Al menos diez hombres armados estaban a unos metros de ellos con sendos uniformes militares. La muchedumbre comenzaba a impacientarse ante la demora y antes eso tiraban desechos y basura a los condenados.

La muchacha se encontraba entre dos hombres y sollozaba ruidosamente mientras rogaba por su vida a los espectadores. El hombre a su derecha miraba hacia el cielo como esperando un milagro mientras el del final de la fila derramaba lágrimas silenciosas mirando el suelo. 

Pero el sujeto a su lado miraba al frente desafiante, el pelo largo, negro y enmarañado, y una sonrisa burlona plasmada en sus labios. Su mirada de hielo no dejaba entrever ningún tipo de sentimiento. Y no parecía molestarle que la gente lanzara desperdicios, mientras no le llegaran a él. 

Un hombre tiró algo parecido a fruta que le dio en el pecho. Y el hombre con una mirada de odio le habló sin rastro de miedo en su voz.

-Es – tás –muer – to – dijo peligrosamente y siguió erguido como si fuese intocable.

Su túnica sucia y raída, su rostro demacrado y bello a la vez, su porte peligroso y elegante llamaron la atención de la joven que estaba a su lado aún llorando.

-Deja de lloriquear... no sirve de nada. – gruñó el ojiazul – Que los magos tengan algo de dignidad.

El hombre abatido lo miró como si quisiese golpearlo.

-Crees que algo podrá salvarte!? Por eso que te portas así, Black?! Ya no hay un señor oscuro que te salve.

-Nunca estuve con Voldemort, NUNCA.... Esto es lo que estaba esperando.

-Morir? – balbuceó la joven.

-No me queda nada más aquí.

A la orden de un uniformado, los demás levantaron sus metálicas, negras y pesadas armas de fuego. Sirius fulminó con la mirada al hombre que presumiblemente le dispararía. Solo estaban esperando una orden para fusilarlos a todos.

~*~

-Como lo hacen? – preguntó Hermione de pronto echa un ovillo en el suelo.

-Cómo hacen qué? – Bill la miró con interés

-Cómo nos matan? – dijo la chica estremeciéndose. Pensando en lo crueles que eran los muggles y especialmente en su hermano. Su hermano mayor!

-Los fusilan – contestó Tonks – todos en fila y les disparan. El otro día lo vimos con Malfoy. Estaba ahí Sybill Trelawney, la profesora de adivinación. Se quedó inmóvil mirando al frente sin cerrar los ojos, fue la única que no se desmoronó – continuó, haciendo que Hermione se recriminara lo mal que habló de ella tantas veces. –Sirius dijo... que si nos atrapaban muriéramos con honor... que los muggles vieran que no teníamos miedo de ellos. Pero nadie hace eso, por eso me sorprendió ver a Sybill.

-Sirius... dirige? – preguntó Hermione

-Se supone que Dumbledore es quien dirige la Orden del Fénix...pero algo le ha pasado no tiene la fuerza de antes, y Sirius... bueno a él ya no le importa nada... creo que el hecho de que haya muerto Harry lo dejó así.  – Tonks dijo  lo siguiente con pesar - Si alguna vez se ha merecido el título de asesino es ahora, ha matado a cuanto muggle se le pone por delante y no digamos que de las maneras más compasivas. 

-Se convirtió en un asesino sangriento que ha dejado muertos por todas partes, era cuestión de tiempo que lo atraparan, aunque quizás aún no lo relacionan a él con los crímenes. –agregó Bill

Hermione trató de pensar en el Sirius que recordaba que no concordaba en nada con el que ahora sus compañeros describían. Desde que Harry, Ron y ella lo habían encontrado en la Casa de los Gritos nunca fue feliz, era un prófugo, pero era un buen hombre que solo quería cuidar de su ahijado y cumplir la promesa hecha a su mejor amigo.

~*~

Dos hombres destruyeron con sus balas el cuerpo, ahora sin vida, del primer hombre de la hilera, la sangre salpicó a la mujer a su lado que gritaba histérica. Black la miraba con desprecio. Pero ella seguía gritando y chillando tratando de soltarse de sus ataduras.

-Noooo!!!!! No! NOOO! Por favor!!!

El público de la ejecución, le lanzaba improperios después de celebrar la primera muerte. 

Entre el bullicio se escuchó la orden de mando que indicaba a los segundos tiradores el momento en que debían utilizar sus armas.

Los muggles no se dejaron conmover por los gritos desesperados de la mujer.

Las balas impactaron en el pecho de la joven que se desvaneció con un último grito agónico.

Era el turno de Sirius que había quedado todo manchado de sangre al caer el cadáver sobre él. El hecho de que no mostrara miedo sino superioridad, enfadaba a los asistentes.

Cuando descargaron contra él, las balas rebotaron contra algún tipo de pared invisible.

-_Expelliarmus!!! – _cinco uniformados salieron literalmente volando hacia atrás – _Diffindo!_

Las ataduras de Back se rompieron. Sirius se lanzó sobre una ametralladora que había dejado caer uno de los asesinos, y arremetió contra la gente.

-Sirius! SIRIUS! Deja eso y vámonos!!! – gritaba el hombre que le había rescatado. 

Pero antes de obedecer le disparó desde muy cerca al tipo que antes había amenazado.

Para luego salir corriendo detrás de su amigo.

~*~

-Crees que estén bien? – preguntó Hermione

-Eso no importa mientras nosotros estemos bien – interrumpió Malfoy

Tonks lo miró como si de un muggle se tratara e intentó controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre el rubio que la miraba inexpresivo.

-Si ustedes hubiesen apoyado al Señor de las Tinieblas, nunca habriamos tenido que escondernos de los muggles.... ¡ESCONDERNOS DE LOS MUGGLES!!! Como pudo haber pasado todo esto! – Draco parecía haber perdido el control y vociferaba en contra de los muggles, los sangre sucias y los defensores de éstos.

-_Petrificus totalus!_ – susurró Hermione y Malfoy cayó tieso al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Yo quería hacer eso – gimió Tonks – bueno... creo que era el único que no se había desesperado aún... sin contarte a ti que recién sabes todo. – Nymphadora miró a Hermione que parecía en cierto modo preocupada por el chico – ya se le pasará... no te preocupes... a todos les pasa... hubieses visto a Snape – agregó lo más bajo que pudo – lo de Snape fue hasta chistoso pero Remus... nadie quería acercársele.

-Qué paso? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad

-Se puso como Malfoy, gritaba en realidad no me acuerdo porqué, empezó a echar maldiciones hacia todas partes...

-Le salió lo licántropo – dijo Hermione con voz apagada tratando de alegrar el ambiente

-supongo que sí – contestó Tonks con un amago de risa.

~*~

-Y qué hacemos ahora Moony? – preguntó Sirius con un deje de despreocupación. Cuando llegaron a un callejón y parecía que habían perdido a los muggles que los seguían.

Remus lo miró de soslayo, enojado y dolido.

-Qué se supone estabas haciendo?

-Cuando? – preguntó Black tranquilamente

-Cuando te atraparon...

-ahhh, mmm bueno estaba... era una chica, pero se puso a gritar y vinieron varios muggles, ya sabes el resto.

-Y tu varita? – preguntó aún más enojado Lupin

-La escondí... solo la hice desaparecer con un mensaje para Grimmauld Place. – y agregó – no quería que la rompieran. Además ya no la necesito tanto...

-No? Y entonces porqué no te salvaste hoy? En vez de estar jugando al mártir con los muggles! – Remus le gritó en la cara.

-Estaba esperando el momento oportuno cuando llegaste tú – dijo Sirius con tranquilidad – además... ya estoy aquí no?

-No me gusta lo que haces... podemos ser muy amigos pero NO ME GUSTA LO QUE HACES!

-Que cosa?

-Que seas un maldito asesino!

Sirius bajó la cabeza de forma pensativa, para luego volver a mirar al frente.

-No me importa, Remus. – gruñó Black

-No te importa lo que yo piense... crees que James o Harry habrían estado orgullosos de ti! – explotó Lupin. Padfoot lo observó como si nunca lo hubiese visto.

-Ellos están muertos... y ya no pueden pensar nada de mí.... y tú... Remus... puedes pensar lo que quieras... yo nunca me quejé de que fueras un licántropo.

Se quedaron en silencio, por varios minutos. Un silencio tenso, doloroso. Lo único que les quedaba a ambos era su amistad y ahora la estaban perdiendo.

~*~

Se sintió un rumor de pasos acercarse rápidamente.

Las ideas descabelladas que pasaban por las mentes de cada uno nunca serían reveladas. 

-Pase lo que pase quédate al lado de cualquiera de nosotros -  le susurró Bill a Hermione que agarraba firmemente un atado de cosas y su varita en la otra mano.

Todas las varitas apuntaban hacia la entrada de las cocinas. Que de un momento a otro se abrió. Lo primero que vio Hermione fue el pelo largo y negro de un hombre adusto y severo, nada parecido al que ella conocía. Detrás de él, con la varita en mano entró Remus Lupin, con una mirada seria.

Todos volvieron a respirar tranquilos al verlos.

-Estás bien, Sirius? – preguntó Tonks un poco alarmada al ver la sangre que manchaba su túnica.

-Sí – masculló Black.

-Los siguieron? – preguntó Snape, con cara de decepción.

-No, nadie nos siguió Severus – contestó Remus dejándose caer en el piso.

-Nunca más vuelvas a salir! – espetó Snape al licántropo

-No le grites! – le regañó Sirius

-No hablo contigo Black! Podrían haberlo matado o seguido!

-pero está aquí y nadie lo siguió! – contestó el animago

-No necesito que me defiendas Sirius! – gritó Lupin. 

-Oh! Cierto... – ironizó Black – los asesinos no son digna compañía para Remus Lupin.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír eso. Moony hizo un gesto extraño con la cara, como no dándole importancia y se apoyó para descansar. Mientras Sirius iba hacia los elfos a pedir un poco de comida. Tonks se acercó a Remus tratando de trabar conversación.

Hermione quiso hablar con Sirius, pero cuando iba a hacerlo lo miró y al ver sus ojos se atemorizó... Sirius Black definitivamente no era el mismo de antes.

~*~  
  


Malfoy hablaba con Snape acerca de Artes oscuras. Hermione le preguntaba a Bill sobre sus hermanos y Tonks le hablaba a Lupin, que no le prestaba nada de atención. Sirius estaba de pie... un rayo de luz iluminaba solo parte de su cara. Ya no se veía en él la desesperación de Azakaban, sus ojos azules lo hacían hermoso pero una sombra se cernía sobre su semblante. Ahora parecía un asesino, su mirada fría, cruel y distante.

-Qué pasa? –preguntó Bill al ver que Hermione había quedado mirando fijamente a Sirius.

-Nada... solo... todo ha cambiado tanto en ¿que? Dos semanas? Ese no es Sirius Black- dijo la muchacha en un susurro – me asusta. 

Bill apenas podía escuchar lo que decía.

Más allá ocurría algo semejante.

-Remus?

-Si?

-Sé que te aburro pero... tengo que hablarle a alguien... – miró a Remus con ojos llorosos

-Disculpa... no estaba escuchándote.

-Vamos a morir todos – gimió – no podemos quedarnos aquí encerrados para siempre, pero cuando salgamos nos matarán. ¡A todos! 

Remus supo que tenía razón pero no se lo hizo saber. Solo la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla, pero él mismo estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad, toda la tarde había estado pensando y recordando cuando estaban en el colegio. Cuando Sirius se reía de las responsabilidades y era una buena persona. Cuando james estaba vivo igual que Lily, vivos y felices! Y Cuando Peter era solo un chico un poco despistado nada más. Y cuando él... Remus Lupin tenía a sus amigos que nunca lo dejarían solo.

~*~

Un centenar de dementores se abatían sobre ellos cruzando el lago de los jardines de Hogwarts... veía los oscuros agujeros que había bajo sus capuchas...Y Harry? Harry estaba ahí tenía que salvarlo pero no se podía mover!

-Harry! – despertó sobresaltado. Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, al parecer no había nadie despierto.

-Que pasa? – la voz venía de algún lugar a su derecha. – Soy Hermione.

-Nada... solo... soñaba.... ¿Dónde estabas? Digo... después de la muerte de Voldemort, creí que había muerto.

-Inconsciente en algún lugar de Hogsmeade. Alguien me llevó hasta allá.

-Ah... 

La oscuridad se mantenía sobre ellos aprisionándolos asfixiándolos.

-Crees que todo pueda volver a ser cómo antes? – soltó ella de repente.

-Al final, todo es pasajero. Como esta sombra, incluso la oscuridad se acaba, para dar paso a un nuevo día. Y cuando el sol brilla, brilla más radiante aún.

- Parece sacado de algún libro. ¿Realmente crees eso? 

-No... pero si hay personas como tú que de seguro sobrevivirán a esto. Pero otros cómo yo... aunque vivamos ya antes no estábamos viviendo, ¿Cómo se retoma el hilo de una vida inexistente? ¿Cómo seguir adelante cuando en tu corazón sabes desde hace mucho tiempo que no hay regreso posible, que hay cosas que el tiempo no puede enmendar, aquellas que hieren muy dentro, que dejan cicatriz?

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Pensando en aquellas palabras cargadas de dolor. Sirius no quería seguir hablando, quería dormir pero sabía que volvería a soñar con dementores... con James o con Harry.

-Estás enojado con Remus? – preguntó la chica tratando de mantener una conversación.

-Si... – contestó parco

-Por qué?

-Por nada... – realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero tampoco quería tratarla mal, sabía que todos andaban bastante sensibles.

-Sirius?

-Qué? – respondió un poco más brusco que las veces anteriores

Hermione ordenó bien sus ideas antes de volver a hablarle.

-¿Es verdad... 

-mm...?

-lo que dicen... que eres... un...

-Asesino?... Sí. – en realidad no le molestaba que lo llamaran así... – y espero que tu no empieces también a darme lecciones de moral. – terminó acurrucándose con una frazada esperando que Hermione ya no hablara más.

~*~

-Cómo dices?

-Mi hermana... iba al colegio y siempre iba al centro de Londres a comprar sus "cosas"

-Pero.. dónde?

-No lo sé... siempre nombraban el Callejón Dagon, Dragón, no estoy seguro. Además tenían un banco.

-Un banco!, pero como podrían esconderlo!

-Y eso no es todo, porque varias veces la escuché hablar con sus amigos de el "Ministerio de la Magia"

Entró una joven con un periódico. Y se lo dio a uno de los hombres que hablaba.

-Malditos anormales!

-Qué pasa? – preguntó Granger

-Teníamos a Sirius Black! Y se ha escapado! Y no solo eso, además mató a 5 personas.

-Deberíamos considerar que ese hombre...

-Es el que comete todos esos asesinatos?

-Si

-De dónde sacas esas ideas, Sean? – le dijo con sarcasmo el hombre – ha habido muertos por todo el país, como un mago que es buscado podría hacerlo.

-Los subestimas, demasiado. Apuesto a que empezaron a matarlos de a uno! Ellos tiene capacidades que nosotros no conocemos! Ese Black ya era un fugitivo peligroso para los magos! 

- Entonces qué? Los atrapamos y simplemente les disparamos?

-Den la orden... que todos puedan matar a los magos, no solo entregarlos!

-Pero... si hacemos eso, sería un caos!

-Esto recién está empezando! Fuimos los primeros pero en los demás países siguen nuestro ejemplo. Tenemos que exterminarlos!

-El gobierno no quiere... los pacifistas protestan, llaman a esto el Segundo Holocausto! Los esconden! Les ayudan!

-Entonces que se castigue al que lo hace! - grit

-Calma Granger... no tengo el poder para eso, no soy Blair! Ni la Reina!

-Está bien, está bien... – el joven siguió hablando – pero algo puedes hacer... tienes conexiones y conocidos, haz el esfuerzo o prefieres ver como los magos siguen matando gente!

-Bueno... veré que puedo hacer. -  el hombre se levantó, y dándoles la mano al joven dijo – es una noble lucha Sean Granger, y tú has sabido llevarla.

~*~

Dos bolas amarillas estaban frente a su cara... lo primero que se ocurrió fue "boggarts" pero luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Dobby.

-Señor Lupin! Señor Lupin!

-que.. ¿Qué pasa Dobby?

-Noticias le traen noticias!

-quién!?

-La señorita Delacour, señor,  ya viene hacia aquí, despierte señor Lupin además, hoy debe tomar su poción...señor Lupin, señor - terminó de decir el elfo, con su habitual parsimonia, para luego empezar a despertar a todos. Sirius se quedó en su lugar intentando volver a conciliar el sueño. Hermione y Snape se levantaron, Draco se contentó con sentarse. En tanto Tonks se acercó a Remus.

Remus se había puesto de pie con un poco de dificultad... faltaba una semana para la luna llena. Y hasta ese momento no se había preocupado de eso. Dobby había conseguido ingredientes y Snape ya preparaba la poción pero...

La rubia entró agitada. El cabello plateado le caía sobre los hombros, dejó una mochila en el suelo y se abalanzó hacia Remus.

-Están vivos! Dios mío! – dijo aferrada al licántropo – creí que no encontraguía a nadie! – Remus le devolvió el abrazo - ¡Pog qué no volviegon a escribig? – continuó ella 

-Por qué viniste? – preguntó Tonks con una mirada de reproche

-Me enviagon, no creí que estuviegan peog que los franceses, pego... cuando pasé pog la ciudad estaban ejecutando algunos! Frente a todos los muggles! – gimió la media veela aún prendida del cuello de Lupin.

-Nosotros estamos bien... – le dijo la metamorfa en un tono nada amistoso – por el momento.

Sirius rió por lo bajo observando a su prima y Hermione no supo porqué en ese momento.

-Black! – gritó con desprecio la francesa– pego... qué... qué haces aquí!?

-vivo aquí – contestó Sirius escupiendo las palabras.

-Creí que...

-que ya estaba muerto?

-Si. Eso espegaba.

~*~

Notas de la autora:

Hola! Como están! Que bueno! XP

8 lindos reviewcitos gracias! =D

Miki (Miki_potter@hotmail.com) : Holap, bueno es que tengo complejo de asesina en serie MuaJajajajajaja XD pero trataré de no matar mucha gente más además por petición de Camila me voy a ver obligada a revivir a alguien XD Y lo de Voldy pues... no se me ocurrió como ponerlo... pensé en Sauron el faro pero nup nada que ver XD

Hansitä (ikanzakii@hotmail.com): si ya se que no pueden vivir sin mi... pero asi es la vida. XD (¡Cual fic mio?)****

Moony: ohohohoho jajajajaja que bueno que te guste pero... adelanto que no va a ser ningún remus/hermione

Galasu: hola! Gracias me fue muy bien en mis vacaciones XD pero ya volvi a clases wuaaaaaaaa... y bueno... creo que me demore un poquito con este capitulo porque tuve que escribir 2 capítulos para mi otro fanfic que estuvo de cumpleaños el 12 =D espero que este capi tambien te guste. Y.. si... esa parte debería llmarse Extermione Muajajajajaja (es que a veces me cae mal XP)

Lorien lupin: si lo continuo XD ahora se convirtió en mi fanfic que mas me gusta... me alegro que te guste XD

Kat basted: no os preocupeis yo adoro a siriusin así que... nose lo reviviria para que matara e medio mundo o algo así. Además solo JK hace ese tipo de cosas! Grgrgrgrgr (XD gracias por leer)

*Camila* : MuaJaJajajajaJaJAjAjajajaja (s/c)

Doriathen: ojalá este capitulo también te haya gustado XD

En fin gracias por sus reviews y por soportar mis ideas locas...

SiRiA


	4. De vuelta en Grimmauld Place

Capitulo III

-De qué hablan? – preguntó Snape con su típica voz fría.

-Nada que te incumba Snivellus! – gruñó Black

-Cómo pueguen teneglo aquí! – gritó la rubia

-Es parte de la Orden y un mago – dijo Tonks 

-Pego... pego... es un asesino!

-Es un mago al fin y al cabo! – dijo Remus aunque no sentía eso, pero aun así nunca echaría a Sirius.

Fleur se acercó al hombre de ojos azules que tenía enfrente y se dispuso a pegarle una bofetada con toda su fuerza. El hombre le sostuvo la mano y se la apretó fuerte haciendo que ella tratara de soltarse.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces

-Suéltame

-Deberías mostrar un poco más de respeto – agregó el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica, aplicando más presión en la muñeca de la rubia.

-SUELTAME!!!!

Con un movimiento brusco logró tomarla por ambos brazos mientras le hablaba

-No vuelvas a gritarme Fleur – siguió el hombre amenazadoramente muy cerca de su cara, que mostraba lo aterrada que se encontraba.

-Suéltala Sirius – dijo Remus cuando escuchó gemir levemente a Fleur Delacour

-Déjala Black – gruñó Snape. Hermione miraba aturdida la actitud del hombre sin llegar a comprender del todo... aunque dudaba que alguno de los presentes lo hiciera. 

Al fin Sirius Black empujó a la media veela, haciendo que chocara contra Remus. El animago simplemente se giró indiferente y volvió a donde había estado durmiendo.

La mujer se aferró a Remus con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sin poder contenerse. Lupin miró con enfado a Sirius quien siquiera le prestaba atención.

Hermione miraba de un lado a otro al igual que Bill como esperando una explicación que nunca llegó.

~*~

-Tonks! Malfoy! Vayan a avisar que Black está aquí. – ordenó Snape

-Ahora?... mas tarde... –refunfuñó Malfoy

-Ahora!...

-Porque no mandan a algún elfo doméstico? – sugirió Tonks

-Delacour! – gruñó Snape – ve a avisar que estás aquí al igual que Black

-No puede ir sola Severus – indicó Remus a lo que Tonks pegó un bufido y dijo

-Yo he salido sola

-Yo iré – dijo desde las sombras Sirius provocando el sobresalto de todos.

-Está bien... – finalizó Snape – vuelvan antes de que oscurezca 

-Y-yo-yo no puego ig con él – gimió Fleur

-Mira Delacour no me importan tus preferencias... ni si te molesta menos que te acompañe un licántropo a un asesino... tú irás con Black y punto. Yo mando aquí ahora. – contestó Snape tan maliciosamente como pudo.

Black se acercó a la rubia y la rodeó con su brazo por los hombros.

-Claro... Snivellus manda aquí... por ahora– dijo sacando a la asustada mujer por la entrada de las cocinas.

~*~

-Dónde? 

-No lo sé – susurró un hombre joven al parecer

-Quiero cosas concretas, quiero lugares, nombres, horas y fechas exactas... dame algo que pueda usar!

-No... no puedo 

-Quiero muerto a Black y tú puedes ayudarme y yo te aseguro que te ayudaré.

-Le daré la información cuando me saque.

-No, necesito probar que es verdad lo que me dices para poder sacarte – insistió el hombre – dime algo que me sirva.

-No puedo... no mientras esté aquí...

-Escúchame! Si yo quiero puedo hacer que te fusilen, decapiten o maten de cualquier forma en cualquier momento! En dos días más te encontraré aquí... te daré todo lo que quieras; identificación y dinero... pero tienes que decirme donde está Black...

-También dejará que me lleve a su hermana...?

-NO! A ella la quiero muerta... entiendes... ¿sabes dónde está?

-No... solo sé que vive...

-Ya lo sabes... aquí mismo – el hombre se alejó caminando mientras la oscuridad lo devoraba.

~*~

La mujer lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, los dientes apretados y las manos temblando, en cuanto se abrió la puerta, entró desesperada a la estancia como si fuese perseguida por veinte muggles.

-Quién es ella? – dijo con su ojo azul eléctrico dando vueltas tratando de enfocar a la rubia.

-Delacour... la francesita 

-Por qué la trajiste? 

-Snivellus vela por mi seguridad – el hombre de pelo largo guiñó un ojo a Moody.

La casa era oscura y lúgubre, iluminada por velas en arañas colgando del techo, la atmósfera se volvía densa y sofocante. El olor a humedad y polvo se mezclaban produciendo un cosquilleo extraño en la nariz. 

Varios rostros anónimos se giraron al ver a una extraña en su escondite, todos parecían cansados y aletargados.

Si Fleur Delacour hubiese sido una muggles no habría vivido más de un segundo al entrar, pero los magos sabían cuando se trataba de alguno de sus coetáneos. 

Una mujer de cabello rojo y un poco rechoncha se levantó, varita en mano, e interpeló a la joven.

-Nombre

-Fleur... Fleur Delacour

-Qué haces aquí?

-Está bien Molly... ella viene conmigo – interrumpió Sirius entrando a la cocina.

Los presentes lo saludaron con asombro.

-Sirius! – la mujer se levantó pero se sentó rápidamente al ver la mirada de el hombre de ojos azules – cómo lo lograste...

-Eso no importa Bellatrix – contestó cortante Sirius, haciendo que su expresión volviera a ser la habitual.

- Qué noticias hay de Francia? – preguntó Alastor

-Lo que sucede es muy paguecido a lo que he visto aquí – murmuró la rubia con recelo

~*~

-Todos los alumnos bajen al patio. Repito! Todos los alumnos a formarse en el patio.

Cientos de estudiantes de algún colegio de los tantos que se pueden encontrar, se miraron entre sí, confundidos y algunos asustados se formaron según sus respectivos niveles en el patio de la escuela.

Vieron que los que llamaban no eran profesores sino militares, vestidos con uniformes y portando armas.

El hombre que parecía tener mayor rango, observaba una hoja de papel, que empezó a leer en voz alta.

-Adrien Nozhki – un niño de unos doce años, miró a su alrededor sin entender porqué lo nombraban. Una profesora lo sacó de la fila y lo llevó adelante, lo mismo con otros dos jóvenes, además de uno de los docentes.

Uno de los estudiantes, llamado Kenneth, comprendiendo que era lo que pasaba, trató de escabullirse entre sus compañeros. No logró llegar muy lejos, a una seña, uno de los soldados descargó contra él, las balas impactaron en su espalda haciendo que cayera. 

Su nombre era Kenneth Dawson, tenía 16 años y el crimen que cometió fue ser un mago.

Su padre Thomas Dawson, muggle, al morir su esposa Alianne Frazzier, una bruja de sangre pura, no quiso que su hijo estudiara magia. Por eso siempre estuvo en una escuela de muggles. 

Varios años antes, su progenitor le había revelado, el origen de aquellas cosas extrañas que sucedían, sin que el pudiese evitarlo. Nunca se imaginó que lo consideraran un mago si no sabía hacer magia... nunca se esperó que cuando trataran de destruir la magia, también destruyeran a su único hijo.

Varios gritos ahogados siguieron al ruido de los disparos. Kay Stoever, bruja que desde hacía años vivía como muggle y profesora de filosofía, rodeó a los otros dos estudiantes en actitud protectora.

Se limitaron a empujarlos hacia la salida sin dejar de apuntarlos. El cadáver solo lo dejaron ahí. 

Se los llevaron a un destino desconocido, por un camino desconocido y al un fin desconocido. Solo los hicieron desaparecer. Solo por ser distintos, al igual que otras tantas veces, en tantos lugares y de tantas formas. 

~*~

Alguien lo arrastró al interior de la habitación mientras subía la escalera. Sus labios se encontraron tomándolo desprevenido. Sabía quien era, la conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Sus manos recorrían su espalda, se detuvo un momento.

-Cómo lo hiciste Sirius?

El hombre no le contestó, volvió a besarlo, lo amaba de una manera especial, aunque nunca lo admitiría, aunque nunca lo diría y siempre lo mantendría en secreto, en el pozo oscuro donde se esconden los sentimiento y pensamientos que queremos olvidar, de donde salen nuestros fantasmas para herirnos y atormentarnos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo miedo, pero ahora, que creía nunca más poder volver a sentirse débil y vulnerable, había temido, tuvo miedo de perderlo, de perderlo aunque nunca lo había tenido.  

Lo amaba porque era como ella y tan diferente a la vez. 

Sintió los fríos dedos en su espalda que lo hicieron estremecer. Tal vez alguna vez mucho tiempo atrás o solo unas semanas antes no le habría molestado, pero ahora todo era distinto. No quería esto, no quería involucrarse con nadie, porque todo lo que podía concebir en su alma era odio, contra todos y todo, sin importar por lo que fuese. 

Por culpa de gente como su prima, Voldemort pudo matar a su amigo, a su ahijado y destruir la vida que alguna vez tuvo.

-Para... – sentía su respiración junto a su oído, y su cuerpo aferrado al suyo. – Para Bella – dijo un poco más fuerte y echándose hacia atrás.

La mujer lo miró con sus ojos azules acomodándose el pelo largo y negro, como el de su primo frente a ella, atrás de la oreja. 

-Por qué no me lo dices?

-Que?

-Cómo escapaste?

-Para qué quieres saberlo? – ella se encogió de hombros – no tienes para qué saberlo. 

-Sólo...

Sirius la miró extrañado, buscando entender que quería decir.

-No me digas que estabas preocupada por mí – dijo Black en son de broma -Vaya Bella, te has ablandado.

La carcajada que soltó Sirius fue sarcástica e hiriente.

-No puedo creerlo, desde cuando, tú, mortífaga, -dijo la palabra con el mayor desprecio posible - te preocupas por los demás. 

Bellatrix Black viuda de Lestrange, la mortífaga y prófuga de Azkaban que había torturado y matado sin compasión durante el apogeo de Voldemort, por primera vez en años, se sintió inferior a su primo Sirius Black. Y sintió vergüenza de lo que era, y de lo que había hecho.

-No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así – dijo la mujer tratando de verse firme – somos iguales primo, los dos somos unos asesinos. Y no puedes negar que te gusta lo que haces, no a mí. Lo veo en tus ojos, lo vi en tus ojos cuando estuviste torturando a ese muggle. Eres un Black, no puedes dejar de serlo, un asesino es lo que eres, nada más!!! – puso el dedo en la llaga, y podría haber seguido pero no podía herirlo no a él.

-No lo era! No hasta que ustedes me quitaron todo lo que tenía! – su expresión se volvió dura y atemorizante. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la varita que tenía en el cinto. Podía matarla y deshacerse de ella en unos segundos, pero si lo hacía ella ganaría y demostraría que tenía la razón. Se contentó con salir de ahí sin decir nada más. 

Bellatrix se deslizó al suelo por la pared. Se cubrió su cara con ambas manos e inesperadamente hizo lo que una vez hacía muchos años se había prometido no hacer nunca más. Y lloró dejando de ser por algunos minutos la mujer inflexible y fuerte, pasando a convertirse en la niña débil que necesitaba alguien que la protegiera de sus temores y su propia conciencia. 

~*~

-Dónde?

-En el centro de Londres, se entra por un pequeño negocio... el callejón Diagon Alley.

-Estúpido! – no se demoró en abofetear a su interlocutor – por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

El joven calló. Con la cabeza gacha y mirándose los zapatos.

-Dónde está Black?

-No lo sé... aun no lo sé.

-Al menos esta vez me trajiste algo...

-Cuando me sacará?

-Cuando tenga a Black...

El hombre se alejó con paso seguro sin decir ni una palabra más. Pero de pronto se dio vuelta recordando algo.

-Dónde está mi hermana?

El informante se estremeció al escucharlo de nuevo.

-No lo sé... nadie lo sabe. Igual que con Black.

~*~

-Qué propones... – Moody miraba con curiosidad a Sirius

-Armas... armas muggles

-Que!?

-Mira... somos pocos pero podemos usar armas muggles además de la magia! 

-No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Fleur

Sirius la miró como si de un holotúrido se tratara.

-No me importa lo que tu pienses. 

-Si los atacamos... – empezó Fleur

-No necesito tu opinión – la interrumpió Black para proseguir. La rubia ofendida se dirigió hacia Molly Weasley que intentaba prepara algo para comer con los pocos víveres que tenían – usamos magia... y armas muggles no necesitamos nada más.

-Y de donde sacarás armas Sirius?

-Mundungus... – y agregó en un susurro – cuando me atraparon... estaba en un almacén de armas muggles con Fletcher el sacó algunas para aprender a usarlas y escapó.

-Dónde está?- murmuró Ojoloco 

-BLACK! – el hombre se volteó rápidamente y vio a su prima acercarse rápidamente para susurrarle algo al oído. La reacción de Sirius no se hizo esperar y se levanto tomando su varita.

-Tenemos que ir... al callejón Diagon!. Bella! Envía a Kreacher donde Lupin informales a ellos también, necesitamos ayuda.

-Sirius somos muy pocos! – exclamó Bellatrix

-No importa...

~*~

-Cómo derrumbaremos este muro?

-Mi informante lo hará – dijo el hombre apuntando a un sujeto cubierto con una capa que no dejaba verle la cara.

-Vamos a entrar... quiero a 30 hombres aquí... y quiero que 30 entren... además quiero que vigilen todo! – ordenó el hombre y luego le preguntó al que estaba a su lado – así está bien? No podemos establecer un perímetro... no sabemos hasta donde llega esto. 

-Los magos pueden ser peligrosos...

-MATEN A TODOS LOS MAGOS!!!- gritó el capitán a sus subordinados. – no quiero errores!!

~*~

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tanto tiempo sin verlos (XD "verlos") im god the only one... sorry es la canción.... bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo que aunque tiene una pagina menos que los anteriores esta bueno igual (supongo XD) y bueno... los dejo... responderé reviews

Kat basted: uuuuuuu me gusta esa frase... voi a llorar!!!!!! Wua XD tratare d eponerla en algun capitulo mas adelante gracias por tu review y tu sugerencia 

Zero: jojojo aquí esta...

Doriathen: XD esque me cae mal harry jajajaja no me cae mal pero sale en todo... pobre no tiene la culpa de eso... aunque... me cae mal porque el muy monguito nos e acordo de llamar a Sirius por el espejo! Si lo hubiese hecho no habria pasado lo que paso y...! ya mucho empezare a gritarte a ti si no paro XD y lo de la sangre... jujuju me encanta es dica XD gracias por tu apoyo J

Ithae: el prologo maldito prologo esta re feu... y nose como arreglarlu... pero wenu... aquí sigue mi ff ^^

Javiera S: jujuj si Sirius malu!!!!! Es mas lindu malu osea de cualquier forma es lindo!!! Pero bueno... no vemos ojala te guste y lee mis otros fanfics que no te de lata tenna rato!

Coni: buenu... la cosa era un remus/tonks... pero agregué a fleur y nose si hacerlo un remus/fleur así que tengo que pensarlo... lo siento cono XD aunque Sirius... jjojojo nose de donde me salen estas cosas cono!

Lorien Lupin: bien bien... supongo espero XD ñaka ñaka XD... bueno te parece bien XD y fleur igual... pero aun no me decido... creo que eso se alargara porque en realidad yo no queria nada de eses estilo en este fic pero me salio numas XD la materia rosa en mi cabeza se esta comiendo a mi materia gris XD como te podras dar cuenta por lo que sale en este capitulo algo totalemente inesperado XP bueno gracias por tus reviews y.... cuando actualizaras "Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados" ah? Lindo Remsy

*Camila* : camila ya lo veras... solo tienes que esperarte un poquito harto XD gracias por tu review!

jessy_tonks: se supone que deberían unirse... es la idea y es lo que podrían hacer en los siguientes capitulos pero no me hacen caso hacen lo que quieren se pelean magos estupidos XD menos mi sirius XD bueno en realidad no he pensado en eso del  % de magos pero... tienes que considerar que hay muchos que aun se hacen pasar por muggles. Bueno te dejo para que pienses y cuando saques cada cuantos muggles hay un mago me lo dices XD na... haz lo que quieras... solo que matemáticas me tiene loca y mis neuronas estan un poco quemadas XP

gracias a todos quienes me dejaron un lindo review! Y a quienes leyeron tambien! Y a todos ellos que creen que escribo como las reverendas... pero igual se dignaron a leer gracias de todas maneras =D

SiRiA


	5. Enfrentamiento en Diagon Alley

Capítulo IV

Sirius los dividió a todos en parejas. Fleur Delacour se quedó en Hogwarts y Molley Weasley en Grimmauld Place, no podían dejar solos sus escondites.

Remus y Tonks. Malfoy y Hermione. Sirius y Bellatrix. Moddy y Bill Weasley. Snape iba con una bruja bajita, que frunció el seño cuando Black le designo a su compañero. En total eran casi 20 magos y brujas sin contar a los que podrían estar escondidos en el callejón Diagon.

Se aparecieron en el callejón Knockturn y con sigilo se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon Alley, con sus varitas en mano se dispersaron como sombras.

Hermione se movía torpemente y temblaba. Draco la miró con una mueca burlesca.

-Aún no hace tanto frío Granger – rió el rubio con sorna. Y la chica le lanzó una mirada de odio.

Bellatrix tenía una expresión hermética, la mandíbula apretada y los dedos como garras cerrados alrededor de su varita, muy similar a la actitud que mantenía su primo, Black además llevaba en la mano izquierda un machete que acentuaba su apariencia asesina.

Remus mordía una barra de chocolate sacada quien sabe de donde, mientras Tonks a su lado cambiaba el color de su pelo de azul eléctrico a negro.

Ya todo habían ubicado un lugar desde dónde vigilar. Moddy con su ojo mágico escrutaba con avidez el panorama.

La calle otrora rebosante de brujas y magos que iban a hacer sus compras, ahora se encontraba completamente desierta.

-Abrieron la entrara - susurró Alastor. Sirius miró sorprendido, que los muggles pudiesen abrir la entrada de la calleja que daba al Caldero Chorreante. Al mirar hacia una vitrina de la calle opuesta divisó la sombra de una bruja lista para atacar. No estaban solos.

* * *

El encapuchado metió la mano entre su ropa y sacó una palo largo y delgado, que levanto y tocó con él tres veces un determinado ladrillo de la pared, no sin cierto aire dubitativo y culpable.

El ladrillo que había golpeado se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que comenzó a ensancharse y segundos más tarde todos podían contemplaron pasaje abovedado hacia una calle con adoquines, que se torcía y doblaba fuera de vista.

-Bienvenidos al callejón Diagon Alley – dijo el desconocido con ironía. Los muggles armados entraron rápidamente, y Sean Granger los siguió, más atrás. Pero el individuo que abrió el pasaje desapareció en un instante.

Al entrar el portal se cerró tras ellos, lo que hizo que se sobresaltaran. Iban 40 hombres armados aproximadamente, afuera quedaron 20 sin contar a los periodistas y curiosos que se acercaron.

Los uniformados se diseminaron por el callejón, con sus armas apuntando a cualquier cosa que se moviese.

* * *

Calleron un par de gotas desde el cielo cuando Sirius le hizo una seña a Remus, que hizo un mudo asentimiento. Cuando el primer muggles estuviese lo suficientemente cerca, y Sirius diese la señal Black, Lupin, Moody, Bellatrix y Snape entre otros saldrían, mientras los demás los cubrían.

Los magos escondidos en la antes llamada Tienda de Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones de Madame Malkin, también parecían estar preparándose.

-Que hago? – susurró Hermione a Malfoy. Para ese entonces ya llevaban sus túnicas completamente mojadas.

-Tú quédate aquí, yo me adelantaré a la señal de Sirius y trataré de matar a algún par de muggles, si alguno me va a atacar y si yo no lo veo tu le lanzas un hechizo, entiendes??

-Si... ¿cuál es la señal de Sirius? – cerró la boca de golpe al darse de cuenta de la "señal".

Sirius saltó hacia delante levantó el machete con ambas manos y le cortó la cabeza a un hombre que no alcanzó a darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió. La sangre salpicó a Sirius, mientras sacaba su varita y comenzaba a lanzar maldiciones a los muggles.

A su vez Malfoy golpeó a Hermione en la cabeza para que despertara, y corrió hacia delante.

Hermione estaba atónita ante la escena violenta que se producía ante sus ojos. Bellatrix Lestrange acababa de lanzar el _Cruciatus_ a un muggle, mientras Bill no se demoraba en usar la varita y simplemente usaba los puños.

Moody asustó a un muggles al solo presentársele al frente, con su rostro lleno de cicatrices y el ojo azul eléctrico dando vueltas furiosamente.

Con un rayo rojo la vitrina se quebró y los magos en la tienda del frente salieron agregándose a la batalla. Algunos disparos al aire salieron de las armas muggles.

El terror se extendió entre los uniformados cuando Sirius desprovisto de cualquier arma elevó las manos y mató a uno de ellos con el Avada Kadavra.

En tanto Bellatrix tomaba el arma que su primo había dejado caer y con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro atacaba a un par de muggles.

Remus miraba desconsolado lo violentos que eran todos a su alrededor, mientras trataba de no hacer daños permanente a sus oponentes, pero muchos de sus compañeros magos, no dudaban en arrebatar la vida de otros humanos.

De pronto un hombre armado con un revólver se acercó disimuladamente a Hermione, quien solo lo reconoció cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella.

-Sean... – el hombre ebullía de rabia y sus ojos tenían un extraño fulgor asesino.

Estaba punto de apretar el gatillo cuando, pese a la cercanía de la luna llena, Lupin sacó fuerzas del hondo de su ser, y se abalanzó hacia el hombre que apuntaba a Hermione, quien aún aturdida, ni siquiera había levantado su varita.

Sean Granger disparó, alcanzando a Remus y se alejó corriendo del lugar.

Tonks no se resistió a golpear a dos muggles, cuando vio a Remus, que caía ante un disparo.

El enfrentamiento no duró mucho, el reducido grupo de muggles fue atado y amordazado, entre los magos hubieron dos bajas, Florean Fortescue, el en otro tiempo heladero y Diane Gilkeson, una auror, que había perdido a su familia durante el apogeo de Voldemort.

El agua escurría por sus cuerpos hacia el suelo, mientras la sangre derramada se expandía a sus pies.

Un herido grave, Remus, y la mayoría de los demás tenían magulladuras y rasguños. Sirius se acercó a Lupin al verlo yacer en el suelo de cualquier manera, con Tonks haciendo vanos intentos de parar su hemorragia.

-Vamos Moony, no te vas a morir desangrado – murmuró inclinándose sobre el licántropo para tomarlo.

-Hermione... Hermione! – Bill le gritó varias veces a la chica que temblaba en estado de shock, aún medio escondida. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la rodeó con el brazo para llevarla de vuelta a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Los prisioneros habían quedado a cargo de los magos de el callejón Diagon que tenían órdenes de tratarlos bien, mostrarles que la magia no era algo malo y dejarlos en libertad cuando quisieran, obviamente esas instrucciones no fueron dadas por Sirius Black sino por Remus Lupin, antes de que Sirius desapareciera llevándoselo a la casa de su madre.

Reprimió un gemido por el agudo dolor que sintió en su costado al ser depositado por Black en un sillón. La sangre empapaba la tela de su túnica.

-Por qué no dejas que me muera ahora?? – preguntó Remus angustiado mirándose mientras Sirius seguía afanándose con la herida desde hacía 15 minutos.

-No te vas a morir solo por una bala muggle entiendes Remus? – gruñó Black mientras con una pinza trataba de encontrar la bala - me aburrí – dijo finalmente con una exhalación. – _Accio Bala!! – _dijo antes de que Remus pudiese replicar y con una sonrisa tomó el pedacito de metal en su mano y se lo pasó a su amigo.

Fleur miró a Lupin preocupada al verlo entrar en brazos de Black, no entendía como el licántropo podía defender a ese asesino. Su mirada se encontró con la de Tonks, y la sostuvo hasta que la metamorfa, se volteó con altivez y orgullo.

Aún le producía curiosidad saber porqué Tonks era tan antipática con ella, si no tenía nada en su contra.

Al fin salió Sirius de la habitación donde estaba Remus, aún manchado con la sangre de su amigo y la suya propia. Tenía roto el labio y su túnica se veía aún más raída que antes si era eso posible.

Ella hizo amago de entrar, pero Black le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente que no se moviera de donde estaba. Su temor al hombre de pelo negro le impidió seguir mirándolo durante mas tiempo.

* * *

El joven miraba hacia ambos lados de la desierta calle, pareció que su corazón se detuvo de bombear sangre a su cuerpo cuando vio a un hombre doblar la esquina y ver que se trataba de su captor. No tenía planeado volverlo a ver, pero aún así había asistido al punto de encuentro para guardar las apariencias.

El golpe que le llegó en el pómulo hizo que se desestabilizara por unos segundos y estuvo a punto de sacar su varita pero se contuvo al ver que el hombre frente a él lo apuntaba con un revolver.

-Por qué no dijiste que habían tantos! Estúpido! – el sujeto escupió sangre – Incluso estaba Black ahí!

-No... no lo sabía – el informante dio un paso hacia atrás al ver la cara enrabiada de su interlocutor. – no lo sabia.. es verdad.

La mano de Granger tembló y sus dedos quitaron el seguro del arma, pero la bajó antes de disparar. Necesitaba de ese hombre para poder atrapar a los magos.

-Hermione estaba ahí – espetó de pronto. El color del joven abandonó por completo su rostro.

Su mente evocó su imagen a una velocidad impresionante. Su pelo castaño y su mirada seria y estricta. Y luego la vio inerte entre los cadáveres de mortífagos. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esa imagen. Pero se sentía conmocionado y a la vez aturdido.

-Quiero que te infiltres entre ellos... en el grupo de Black... quiero saber cuando serán sus ataques, quiero tener certeza de que en nuestras redadas no habrán tantas bajas como hoy. ¿Entiendes?

El chico aún taciturno asintió, su mente era un torbellino de imágenes girando a una velocidad vertiginosa, haciéndole recordar lo que era, y lo que un día había prometido.

El hombre ya se había retirado del lugar pero él seguía parado en medio del callejón con una expresión sombría y la vista perdida en algún lugar del cielo negro que cubría la ciudad esa noche.

La luna, casi llena, estaba tapiada por nubes que amenazaban con soltar sus gotas sobre sus cabezas otra vez.

* * *

Bill miraba a Hermione con preocupación mientras Molly revolvía cansinamente una olla con contenido desconocido y que despedía un hedor envolvente que hacía que todos se sintieran medio ahogados.

Alrededor de la mesa se volvían a agrupar los magos de Grimmauld Place incluidos los que se habían unidos a ellos.

El tenue resplandor tembloroso de unas velas les iluminaban los rostros cansados y desesperanzados de los comensales que solo observaban fijamente sus respectivos platos aún vacíos.

Snape observaba con típica expresión de asco a quienes lo rodeaban, intercambió un par de palabras con Malfoy y siguió analizando a los individuos a su alrededor.

Sirius llegó a sentarse justo en el momento en que la sra. Weasley servía el contenido de la olla que resultó ser un extraño puré reseco con olor a repollo y gusto a alcachofas cocidas. El hombre se sentó entre Tonks y Bellatrix.

-¿Cómo está Remus? – preguntó Nimphadora

-Bien supongo... – contestó parco y luego con un brillo extraño en la mirada le dijo a su prima en segundo grado – ¿por qué no lo vas a acompañar? Y aprovechas de llevarle un poco de este.... mm.. puré.

-No entiendo como pueden comer esto... – murmuró Snape con su habitual mueca de asco mirando a Black

Sirius lo miró con una cara que oscilaba entre el odio extremo y una risa sarcástica que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

-Mira Snivellus... ahora está en mi casa... y puedes hacer dos cosas; 1. comer lo que se te da, cerrar la boca y pasar inadvertido o 2. cerrar la boca e irte y librarnos a todos del martirio que supone estar en tu presencia. Y con respecto a tu pregunta... después de años en Azkaban y otros tanto viviendo como fugitivo aguanto cualquier cosa que no se llame Snape.

Sin ningún otro comentario los presentes siguieron comiendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

-Insisto... Mundungus puede conseguirlas. Ojoloco... podríamos vencerlos con facilidad.

-Sólo armas de fuego...

-Y blancas?

-¿Qué mierda es eso Sirius?

- espadas cuchillos... todo lo que corta...- su piel pálida emitía un extraño fulgor a la luz de las velas dándole un aspecto casi vampiresco.

-Así como lo que llevabas hoy?

-Sí... ¿te gustó? Fue bastante útil.

-Y sádico. Black yo nunca he estado muy a favor del asesinato justificado o no...¿entiendes?

-Pero esto es distinto! Son ellos o nosotros! Magos o muggles! ¿De qué lado estás Alastor Moody?

-¿De cuál crees tú Sirius?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú o estás conmigo o estás contra mí, o nos unimos o fracasaremos. Sólo nos queda ésta opción. Los muggles deben ser destruidos. Y si debemos matarlos con armas muggles entonces que así sea. – exclamó el hombre.

-Está bien, consigue esas armas y les enseñaremos a los nuestros como utilizarlas. – dijo el ex-auror con decisión.

* * *

-Bill... era mi hermano Bill! – sollozó Hermione cuando éste le preguntó por enésima vez el porqué de su aflicción.

El joven Weasley la miró con incredulidad y la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo. Le pasaban por la cabezas mil ideas... y se imaginaba a él mismo tratando de matar a alguno de sus hermanos. No entendía a los muggles.

De sus pensamientos lo extrajo un grito indefinible de parte de Fleur Delacour, la rubia al parecer estaba presa de un ataque de histeria en el segundo piso.

Bill subió corriendo las escaleras tras Sirius. Cuando llegó la habitación donde vio a la francesa apoyada contra la pared con Black zarandeándola tratando de que dejase de gritar.

Padfoot al final optó por lo más simple y dándole una bofetada logró que ella recuperara el control sobre sí misma.

Después de algunos segundos de confusión pudo ver el motivo de aquel escándalo, que podría haberles costado caro a todos, era el cuerpo sin vida de Kreacher el elfo doméstico que trabajaba en la casa de los Black. Estaba en pleno proceso de descomposición y algunos insectos caminaban sobre él y algunas ratas muertas estaban a su alrededor.

-Nunca. Vuelvas. A. Hacer. Algo. Así! – dijo Sirius en un tono amenazador pero totalmente diplomático – creo que hay algo que no comprendes aún... estamos en guerra y este es nuestro refugio. Si no lo notaste al llegar esto está rodeado de casas muggles. Asi que espero que la proxima vez no seas tan estúpida! Y no te pongas a gritar! Mierda! – dijo elevando el tono de voz y perdiendo la paciencia. Apuntó con la varita a la mujer pero luego la bajó. Hizo un ruido extraño parecido a un ladrido y salió de la habitación.

Todos los demás miraron con su peor cara a Fleur quien trato de retroceder ante los magos que la amenazaban. Trató de salir apresuradamente del cuarto pero Bellatrix la tomó por el pelo provocando que la semi-veela lanzara un chillido.

-De mi no te libras – le susurró la mortífaga.

* * *

-Mañana es luna llena Sirius... tienen que sacarme de aquí.

-Haz tomado la poción cierto? –preguntó Padfoot – Si es así no hay porque sacarte de aquí. Además... yo puedo acompañarte.

-No, no quiero que me acompañes.

-Crees que te voy a dejar solo?

-Deberías haberme dejado morir – insistió el ex-profesor de DCAO con la voz débil agregó – no queda mucho por qué vivir ahora.

Sirius lo miró gravemente, seriamente, se podía ver de nuevo en él al Sirius, soñador aquél, que no era un asesino, se podría decir que también Remus distinguió de nuevo en él cariño y hasta ternura, cómo cuando sólo eran un par de niños que correteaban por Hogwarts en busca de algún insensato para jugarle una broma.

Black apoyó su mano como garra en el hombro de su compañero.

-Moony, ya perdí a James y a Harry... eres lo ultimo que me queda de mi pasado, de mi cordura, no quiero perderte a ti también. – sin más se levantó y dejó a un licántropo sorprendido y mucho más feliz que hasta hace algunas horas.

.

.

.

.

Hola!!! Lo sé... merezco ser acribillada pero... no pude escribir mas.. estoy en pleno proceso de sequia creadora pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo que aunque mas cortito que los demas... espero que les haya gustado. Paso a responder reviews

AisHKrä: lo siento mucho me demore mas de 2 meses en actualizar, pero no es mi culpa!!! Es del colegio!!! Wawawawa bueno te dejo saludos

Doriathen: bueno.. la idea de la saga es buena.. pero estoy apenas con esto XD pero demas que si ah?? XD y supongo que si antes estabas desesperado ahora tendras un ataque de histeria o algo así con todo lo que me demore XD

Lorien Lupin: jojojo XD tamos mal XD

Camila: ¬¬ estonces esperate

Coni: eeeeeeee si si te entiendo... y... en realidad nose si voy a cambiarlo XD si lo se soy mala muajajajajajaja XD (pd: wuuuuuuuuuuuuuu steve) ya prometo no molestarte mas XD

Dorian-Crow: que puedo decirte... me alegro que te guste el fic...(que es tb el que a mi mas me gusta XD) Gracias por tu review

Kat basted: jujuju bueno.... mmm lo que se llama pronto no pude.. pero espero reivindicarme XD saludos gracias

Ya... aer.. se me olvida algo??... en el próximo capitulo... se viene la transformación de Remus..(supongo XD) y...... nose que mas... nos leemos

Tenna rato!

SiRiA


	6. Luna llena

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK y WB, yo no gano nada escribiendo esto salvo divertirme escribiendo y darles una alternativa a los lectores xD.**

**Sip, he regresado... y aunque es un capitulo cortito espero que les guste xD reitero mis disculpas a mis lectores por esta demora excesiva de aproximadamente...año y ½ producida por una falta de inspiración notable... **

**Gracias por sus reviews: Camila, kat basted, AisHKra, lily evans1, Doriathen, Shadir **

**Y esop.. los dejo...ah si, recuerden que esto es después del 7mo curso y los hechos del 5to y el 6to no me interesa considerarlos (que horrores de libro)**

**Capítulo V**

La habitación estaba sucia, llena de polvo y de excremento de hipogrifo. Ya no sentía el hedor, tenía miedo, siempre tenía miedo, pero esta vez era distinto, no era por él sino por los demás. Y tener a Sirius observándolo fijamente no lo ayudaba.

Había tomado la poción matalobos pero algo le decía que no estaba todo bien, no podía calmarse y eso podía hacerlo aún más peligroso.

Un rayo de luz iluminó un rectángulo en el piso, que lo sobresaltó, miró hacia arriba y vio un tragaluz por el cual se veía el cielo... y la luna... llena. Dirigió una mirada suplicante a Sirius, no quería que se quedara con él esa noche, pero sabía que Black no lo dejaría solo.

Sintió una punzada en la herida que aún no cicatrizaba. Su cuerpo se tensó de forma sobrenatural, sentía un dolor intenso recorriéndolo desde sus extremidades, mientras temblaba violentamente, por última vez intentó que Sirius saliera de ahí. Su cara se alargaba y cubría de pelo al igual que su cuerpo. Los dedos se retorcían hasta convertirse en garras. El licántropo se desperezó estirándose mientras abría y cerraba las fauces, entonces todos oyeron su aullido, terrible y penetrante.

El lobo comenzó a reconocer los objetos a su alrededor, para luego fijar su vista en Sirius que ya había tomado su forma animal. Después de un par de gruñidos decidió que no valía la pena y se dirigió a la puerta, un hechizo lo empujó hacia atrás antes de que pudiera tocarla. Se levantó y se enfrentó a Padfoot sabiendo que era el causante de su encierro.

De repente, Moony abrió las fauces y emitió un sonido que Sirius había escuchado antes solo una vez. Era como una especie de rugido ronco, impropio de un canino, pero también diferente al de los felinos. El lobo pareció desencajar la mandíbula para abrir la boca aún más, y aquel alarido subió de intensidad, envolviendo toda la casa.

Padfoot se acercó al licántropo con cautela, sabiéndolo nervioso e irritable. Pero pronto se arrepintió de ello al verse acorralado por un furioso licántropo, por lo que se enzarzaron en una pelea que terminó con el animago estrellando a Lupin contra una pared, lo cual lo hizo asumir una derrota y se retiró a un rincón a lamerse las heridas.

El perro ladró, como pidiéndole disculpas, y se sentó frente a él simplemente esperando a que el amanecer pudiese aliviar la maldición que pesaba sobre su amigo...

**OoOoO**

Cuando a los oídos de Severus Snape llegó el estremecedor sonido que produjo el licántropo no pudo hacer otra cosa que arrimarse a la pared y caer al suelo con las manos en los oídos, con el terror reflejado en su cara. Cerró los ojos pero aquello no podía alejarlo, hace mucho que no sentía miedo, hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control, desde que era un adolescente.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se había detenido, el seguía acurrucado en un rincón murmurando cosas, mientras varios magos se agruparon alrededor.

-Severus – murmuró Bella agachándose a su lado

Snape se levantó desconcertado, no quiso mirar alrededor por orgullo y subió con determinación hacia el segundo piso donde se ubicaba su habitación. En su mente se vaciaron desde aquel recipiente sellado las fugaces imágenes de aquella noche... cuando se había hallado a punto de morir asesinado por el licántropo Remus Lupin. Se vio corriendo a sí mismo por toda la Casa de los Gritos mientras Potter trataba de detener al licántropo lanzando hechizos con su varita.

Se dejó caer en el desvencijado colchón y ahí esperó la llegada del día. Sin soltar su varita por si el imbésil de Black no sabía cuidar al maldito lobo.

**OoOoO**

Fleur giró la cabeza rápidamente cuando oyó el aullido del licántropo, asustada y con la incertidumbre en la mirada preguntó a Hermione.

-Eso... es un licántropo?

-Sí- respondió la chica cansinamente mientras intentaba abrigarse entre una frazada. Afuera la lluvia había regresado y volvía a caer insistente.

-Pero... quién?

Hermione la miró con poca simpatía, seguramente si la rubia se enteraba de que Remus era un hombre lobo crearía un gran escándalo, y Sirius no dudaría en expulsarla de Grimmauld Place.

-No importa.. no te preocupes, no pasará nada – dijo intentando sonar alentadora

-¿Qué pasa si afuera escuchan?

-No escucharán... Sirius se encargó de silenciar la casa

-¿Quién...

Hermione sopesó las posibilidades, Fleur de todas maneras se daría cuenta al notar la ausencia de Remus, aunque también podía encerrarla en su habitación y dejarla ahí hasta el día siguiente. La castaña optó por la segunda, con un movimiento rápido de varita logró desmayar a la francesa y luego llamó a Tonks quien encantada la ayudo a subirla al cuarto que compartía con otras dos brujas.

**OoOoO**

Sirius no durmió esa noche, esperó a ver a su amigo en su forma humana nuevamente para retirarse del lugar. Había sido una noche complicada, Remus estaba nervioso, lo que produjo que Padfoot tuviera que enfrentarse a él un par de veces.

Moony estaba ahora tendido en el suelo, con varios rasguños en el cuerpo. Tenía la mirada ida y no parecía tener plena conciencia de lo que ocurría.

Minutos después volvió Sirius para curarlo, poniendo especial cuidado en la herida de bala, siempre había sentido que era su responsabilidad cuidar de sus amigos, especialmente a Remus, que siempre con su aspecto enfermizo merecía todo tipo de atenciones por parte de sus amigos.

**OoOoO**

Cinco, cinco días habían pasado desde la transformación de Remus, pero aún se sentía débil y enfermo, lo cual no era normal. Sirius se pasaba el día preguntándole como se sentía y Lupin intentaba parecer animado para no preocupar a su amigo, en realidad ni siquiera él estaba seguro de la razón de sus malestares.

La vida se hacía monótona en Grimmauld Place, Alastor Moody estaba completamente concentrado en conseguir armas para la Orden del Fénix. Bellatrix Black se ocupaba de organizar un ataque a los muggles, Bill jugaba solitario, la señora Weasley y Tonks preparaban algo de comida, aunque en realidad Molly intentaba expulsar de ahí a Tonks para no tener que sufrir ningún tipo de accidentes esa noche.  
-Sirius... no crees que sería mejor, solo defendernos por el momento. – al parecer Molly había logrado su objetivo.

-¿Por qué?

-Somos pocos... – indicó Tonks mirando a los magos a su alrededor

-Somos suficientes – Bellatrix se opuso a la joven bruja – los muggles no han podido con nosotros antes y no lo van a hacer ahora. Si mi amo...

Sirius volteó su cara hacia ella evaluadoramente y se levantó para retirarse de la cocina, no tenía ánimo de discutir con ella, sabía que su prima nunca dejaría de considerar que Voldemort era la solución a todos los problemas que Dumbledore "había ocasionado" pero estaba acostumbrado a sus discursos y también bastante harto de ellos.

Caminó sin rumbo por el sinfín de habitaciones existentes en esa casa, al final llegó a un salón parecido a una biblioteca pequeña donde encontró a Hermione hojeando un libro. La joven no levantó la mirada hasta que se encontró junto a ella.

-¿Te molesta si...? – preguntó levantando un poco el libro

- No... supongo que no... aunque... – el hombre se agachó para ver la portada y el título del texto.

-¿Humm?

-Espero que no pienses practicar de lo que allí aparezca – ella lo miró sin entenderlo- es un libro de magia negra, como sospecho que son casi todos lo que puedas encontrar en esta casa.

-Ah... yo sólo quería leer un poco – murmuró desilusionada

-Prometo que la próxima vez que vallamos a algún lugar te daré tiempo de recoger libros – Sirius se sorprendió por su propia ocurrencia pero sabía que la mejor amiga de su ahijado podía soportar cualquier cosa, menos estar alejada de un libro – por el momento puedes seguir leyendo estos, supongo que un par de libros no te pueden hacer gran daño.

-Gracias

**OoOoO**

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con hastío sin levantar la vista

-Saber que te pasó el otro día...

-¿Qué día? – Severus Snape sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería Bellatrix, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de humillarlo.

-Sabes, todavía me acuerdo – sonrió maliciosamente y se sentó en sus piernas obligando a mirarlo – cuando estábamos en el colegio...

Snape no dejó notar ninguno de los pensamiento que había en su cabeza. La risa de la mujer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Tú estabas enamorado de mi...

-¡Qué.. – Severus intentó no pensar en lo que alguna vez sintió por ella, ni en el hecho de que estuviera sobre él. Definitivamente los hombres siempre estarían en desventaja en ese tipo de situaciones.

- Y... tú estabas celoso de los merodeadores...y... te pasabas el día hablando de lo hacía o no Lupin, entonces ¿me vas a decir que te hizo?

El hombre la empujó con fuerza, nunca había conocido a persona más manipuladora, y estaba seguro de que no existía, quizás por eso Voldemort siempre la tuvo en tan alta estima.

-¡Sal de aquí! – gritó intentando controlarse. Con una seca carcajada la mujer de pelo negro salió de la pieza. Su único objetivo era reírse un poco.

**OoOoO**

Era extraño saber que con solo un par de palabras el podía arreglar el mundo para Sirius, porque si había algo por lo que el animago vivía era para poder estar con Remus y encontrar en él tantas de las cosas que le fueron arrebatadas en su juventud. El licántropo seguía sin aprobar su actual actitud pero tenía la firme convicción de que lo que le faltaba al animago era recobrar su amistad y se propuso recuperar al Sirius Black que merodeaba por el colegio sólo para robar comida, y que solía reír... y hacerlo reír a él también.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió la mano de Tonks sobre su hombro.

-Ya estás mejor – le sonrió y siguió su camino.

Y era extraño saber que con solo tres palabras ella lograba hacerlo creer que era verdad.


End file.
